summer fling
by demigodclovelytwiheart
Summary: Cato and clove have been friends for, forever but what happens when Cato starts to develop something else for clove. will she fell the same or will her brother and ex get in the way? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS THIS WILL PROBABLY WONT END UP LIKE A ONE-SHOT OR IT WILL I HAVE NO IDEA SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTIUE IT….

"Clove, clove, clove come here your brother and his friends are out side swimming and

they look like they need some company!" My best friend Katniss Everdeen screeched

from down stairs. "Katniss just go talk to them I doubt they will mind, but I'm going to

stay in here will my brother and his friends don't stink it up, cause FYI they just got out

of football practice and probably smell horrible" is my only reply. "Please clove I need

you to help me flirt with Peeta, please" "fine lets get ready.

\- line break-

After about 20 min. of getting ready we call over the rest of our friends to join us

_Ding Ding Ding _ "Katniss can you get that" "No but I can little sister" "Finnick James

Odair don't you even think about touching that door"I say rushing down the stairs.

"Clove Olivia Odair what the hell do you think you are wearing" "its called a bikini

Finnick and why do you care" "I care because you are my little sister and your swim

wear isn't covering more than 15% of you body, that's why I care" "Finnick" "Yah"

"Grow a pair and get out my way" "Go to hell clove" "Meet yah there then" "bye see yah

soon" "whatever and but on some cloths" and with that my brother let to go play with his

idiotic friends.

\- line break-

As I open the door I'm ecstatic to see Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta, and Madge

Undersee all on my doorstep "Hey girls, ready to swim, tan and relax" "Hell yah" they all

yell. I run upstairs and get my phone and magazine and head out side. As I get out there,

the round of wolf whistles and stairs that I get from my brothers' friends alarms me. "Hey

clove how yah doin?" "Great actually, you" "Good football practice was a bitch but

besides that good" "Damn Finnick your sister has a killer body, you wanna share?"

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP, THAT IS MY LITTLE SISTER YOUR TALKING

ABOUT" "Okay man sorry I was just kidding" "Hey guys you know I can hear you right

and Thresh" "Yah" "Thanks" and with that I went to tan.

\- later that day (at night)-

"Hey Finnick" "Yes Clovely" "One don't call me that, two what time does mom and dad

get home tomorrow?" "Um sometime around 2, why" "Oh nothing the girls are just

having a sleepover here tonight that's all" "Oh you are" "Yup" "and did mom and dad

put you in charge" "tell and I will tell what you did last week" "fine but no boys

"AWWW" all of Finnicks friends chimed in "Oh shut the fuck up this is my baby sister

your trying to fuck here" "No we are just are admiring her assets" Cato replied "If you do

not shut the hell up I will make sure you never have kids, get me" "Yah bro I get yah"

"Good" "And on that note we leave bye y'all" "bye" they all replied.

\- FINNICKS POV-

"Bro do you like my sister" "I don't know maybe, I have no clue" "Cato she is my sister and you have known her your whole life" "I know its just she makes me feel a certain way that I never felt with any other girl that I've been with" "Well one things for sure break her heart I break you."

**HEY GUYS TELL ME WHAT YAH THINK AND FAV AND FOLLOW PLEASE LOVE YOU ALL. -JESS**


	2. sleep over

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND THANK PANDORA FOR MY INSPERATION. **

CATOS POV

Do I like clove. I mean she is super pretty and really nice but she just sees me as her

idiot brothers best friend. Why can't she see that I want to have her as part of his

life. And not just the Cato that wants to fuck her. Urgh.

"Earth to Cato" "what, ha, oh sorry man"

**-line break- -cloves pov-**

"So ladies what do y'all wanna do tonight" "Maybe we could-" that's when we hear the

music blaring from downstairs. "FINNICK IF I GET DOWN THERE AND THIS

CRAPPY MUSIC IS STILL PLAYING IM GOING TO WHOP YOUR ASS" "SHUT

UP LITTLE SISTER" as soon as I get down stairs I run and jump on top of finnick steal

the remote and his phone and run off with my stupid brother trailing me "I HAVE NO

IDEA WHY YOU PLAY FOOTBALL WHEN YOUR AS SLOW AS A SNAIL" wand

with that my brother jumps on top of me and just sit there slowly killing me with his

weight "How does it feel to be on the other end little sister" "SHITTY" "I don't think

mom and dad would appreciate the language you have been using clovely" "GO TO

HELL" "Give me my phone and the remote back and ill get up" "Fine" and with that he

gets up and oxygen reenters my body "I hate you" "Hate you to clovely"

**-LINE BREAK STILL CLOVES POV-**

After arguing with finnick for a while on how girls should choose what we do cause they

crash are slumber party we ended up just sitting around watching _Percy Jackson _"oh my,

the guy that plays Percy is smoking" "I know right he is just so hot" after a round of

urgh's and grosses from the guys the girls just stare at them like their headless "girls

meeting in my room now"

**-LINE BREAK GIRLS MEETING CLOVES POV-**

"Ok so we should prank the guys tonight by painting their nails hot pink and steeling

their cloths for practice tomorrow, what yah think" "HELLYAH IM IN" I'm with

Johanna so lets get some revenge 1-2-3 break"

**LINE BREAK THE GIRLS HAVE GONE BACK DOWN STAIRS-**

"So what did you girls talk about in your 'girls meeting'" "Nunyah" "Fine little sister"

and that just set me over the edge "FINNICK I SWEAR IF YOU CALL ME LITTLE

SISTER MOM AND DAD WILL KNOW EVER DIRTY LITTLE SECRET YOU

HAVE KEPT FROM THEM, JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE 20 MIN OLDER THAN ME

DOES NOT MEAN I CANT KILL YOUR REPUTATION AT SCHOOL, SO TRY

ME!" "Fine little sis" all around the room the guys just snickered. Me and Finnick both

raced to the house phone and fortunate for me I got there first as I started to dial are

parents cell phone I hear "Please clove I'll do anything just do not tell mom and dad"

"Fine but what's in it for me?" "What do you want" "ONE NO MORE CALLING ME

CLOVELY ITS JUST STUPID, TWO $250 IN CASH, AND THREE THE T.V."

"FINE" and I never heard another word from Finnick the rest of the night

_**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER IF NOT THEN LIFE SUCKS AND IF SO LET ME KNOW. CHAPTER LATER.P.S IF I'S NOT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITTASISM THEN PLEASE DON'T REVIEW….. -JESS**_


	3. 3 volleyball

_HELLO LOVELY READERS I WAS READING FANFICTION AND DESIDED TO UPDATE SO HERE IT IS…. THE SETTING IS A WEEK AFTER THEIR PARENTS (FINNICK AND CLOVES) RETURN HOME._

"Finnick get your ass out of bed our friends are waiting for us at the beach" "I'm coming

little sis" "Finnick what did I tell you about calling me your little sister" "Not to" "So

why are you" "Cause I have more dirt on you than you have on me" "Oh yah like what"

"One word…Marvel" "Finnick go to hell and suck satins balls" and on that note I leave

_clove-2 finnick-0_

-AT THE BEACH CLOVES POV-

I run over to my girls and we say our routine 'hellos' and 'I love your out fits'. "so girls

what are we gonna do today" "how about volleyball" Johanna suggest. "sure lets ask the

guys if they want to play" when we head over to the guys we hear them in a chorus say

their 'hey girls' and 'watcha doin' "Well we want to know if you guys are up for some

friendly girls vs. guys beach volleyball "Of course we are in we would love to see the

look on your faces when the guys" "So I guess pigs are flying to because y'all will never

win" Johanna states. "Well lets find out" my brother states. "Girls huddle up… ok so we

need an advantage over the guys, I was thinking since we all have bikinis on why not

give them a little taste of defeat by playing in our swimsuits" "D-a-m-n clove you really

are satins spondee." "Thanks I guess its just a gift" I reply with a sly smirk. We walk over

to our cabana and take our cloths of and leave only our small amounts of fabric on our

body. "Um. Guys I think the guys had the same idea." I look over and see the super

buff football players walking over to the volleyball net. "Shit this will be harder than I

thought." "Hey girls, ready to loose" my brother greets. "Shut up and just play" "Who's

going first" I ask. "Girls cause we challenged you" Johanna replies like its so obvious. I

look over at the guys and see them all nod in agreement "K girls serve"

-AFTER THE GAME CLOVES POV-

"Told you we would when" "If my team mates weren't so focused on your assets and

more on the game we would have won" "SURE" I reply. "So guys who's up for some

truth and dare?"


	4. 4- TRUTH OR SHIT

**HEY**_** GUYS THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND IF YOU DON'T THEN SORRY. THIS CHAPTER IS SOMEWHAT OF A FILLER CLATO AND DRAMA COMING SOON. SO ENOUGH BLABLING HERE IS TRUTH OR DARE.**_

_**\- CLOVES POINT OF VIEW - **_

"I do" the group yells. "Clove go get a bottle" finnick demands. "Or finny you could get

of your lazy little ass and go get a bottle" "How about I go get a bottle" Johanna said.

"I'll go with her" katniss demanded "Ok so who goes first" Johanna asked "either

Johanna or Katniss" so lets put it to a vote" "All in favor of katniss raise your hand" since

there was 6 of us if there may be a tie but since Johanna scares the living shit out of any

one everyone voted for her "Ok so its unanimous Johanna, spin" we all held our breath,

because if we get picked Johanna will make our dare horrible. And of course it lands on

me. "Clovely truth or dare?" "Dare," I reply. "I dare you to give Cato a nice little lap

dance right here right now" SHIT "Ok" I get up and give him the possible best lap dance

he will ever have in his life. "Am I done?" "One last thing Clovely, give him a nice long

kiss" "Urgh fine" I lean down (because I'm already in his lap) and give him a kiss. It was

possible the best kiss I have ever had. "Ummmmm you guys done yet or do we need to

leave" "No their done unless he wants to loose his balls" my brother spits at Cato "Lets

make this a little more intense" I whisper in Cato's ear. His reply was just a sly smirk. "I

think we're gonna call it a night." "Like hell you are" finnick screeches "Oh finnick let

them have their fun" Johanna suggests "Go to hell Johanna because my little sister will

not sleep with Panem prep.'s man whore."

_**FINNICK-1 CATO-0**_

* * *

HOUR AFTER THE ARGUMENT BETWEEN CATO AND FINNICK ABOUT WHO IS PANEM'S MAN WHORE

"So who's next" I asked "Oh shit" they all muttered. I span the bottle and It landed on?

_**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER THIS TIME I WAS LISTENING TO THE PERCY JACKSON AUDIOBOOK SO THANK THEM IF I GET 5 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE 3 CHAPTERS LATER. TEAM CLATO COMING SOON AND MAYBE SOME FANNIE. I'LL HOPEFULLY UPDATE SOON. LOVE ALWAYS JESS!**_


	5. DO I LIKE CATO?

Ok so I haven't updated in a while cause of school and all so this summer {2 weeks} I

**will update and possibly finish this story so this will hopefully be a long **

**chapter so yah have fun!**

I span the bottle and it landed on? Finnick sweet idiotic brother, truth or dare? "Um dare"

oh this was gonna be good "I dare you to like whipped cream off all the guys in this

room" "off of ?" "Their faces" "clove I am going to kill you so many times you will not

know what hit you" "oh I will know what hit me, it will be my fat ass older brother_**" **_

"Clove I am not that fat last time I checked I'm more fit than our dear friend Cato over

here who competitively eats big macks on the weekend" and as soon as finnick said that

Cato lifted up his shirt and said. "Um does it look like I'm over weight I cant help but be

ultra sexy with my 8 pack, its inevitable." All the girls laugh or blush and I just stair

dumbfounded at his abs. "See something you like Clovely" Cato whispers in my ear

"Maybe" I reply and with that we return to our game with a pissed of finnick, angry

Johanna, and turned on Cato. 'Oh this should be fun'

**-AFTER THEIR GAME OF TRUTH AND DARE CATO AND CLOVE TALKING-**

CLOVES POV

"So cato, um why did you want to talk to me" "Because your brother was pretty much

about to kill me in there" "Oh" is all I can completely say. "Yah" "I think we should head

back in its getting late" "Yah" is his only reply

**-THE NEXT DAY AT THEIR HOUSE- **

"Clove get the fuck up they are starting to stir" "Oh the look on their faces will be

priceless" "I know maybe next time they wont be smartasses" "oh who are we kidding

they will always just be plain stupid" the conversation seems to come to a hault when we

here. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, WHO THE HELL JUST PAINTED MY NAILS

OM MY FUCK IM GOING TO KILL THE SMARTASS THAT DID THIS" wow how

dumb is my brother. " hey this is fun and all but I value my life" annie says and we all

run upstairs followed in pursuit. As the girls come to my room the guys all bang on my

door but then it just stops and that when I remember that finnicks bathroom door connect

to mine "oh shit" I mutter and that's when all the guys come in our room yelling

profanities. "shut the hell up" my brother yells and says "clove olivia

odair why the hell would you do this to me" "um cause you were being a smart ass" and

then my phone goes off. _It reads start to cry and make them feel bad- _jo. That is the

smartest idea she has ever come up with. "finny I'm so sorry its just that you always are

the popular one," this is so degrading nut if it gets him of my ass ill do it, "I just wanted

to be respected and not just seen as your little sister please forgive me." And all my tears

come out or so he thinks. " oh clovely you are important" nah dipshit Sherlock "please

forgive me" I nod and slowly stop crying and then cato pulls me into a embrace. It

doesn't feel like any other embrace we have had it feels like e=we belong together, oh no

am I falling for cato?

Sorry for not updating for a while I'v been supper busy but hopefully I can finish this by the end of summer. P.s. 4 reviews for next chapter

JESS HAVE A GREAT SUMMER


	6. CLATO?

OK SO WHEN I WOKE UP I HAD A LOT OF REPORTS ON MY PHONE FOR THIS STORY SO THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIWING AND FAVORITING HERES CHAPTER 5

CLOVES POV

_Am I falling for cato? _Urgh if I am this is going to be the weirdest relationship ever "

cato tell me he truth do you or do you not like my sister" why are cato and finnick

arguing and why is it over me well let me go find out they are loud enough for china to

here and we live in California. "clove what are you doing" shit annies up "um going to

the bathroom" please by it please "no your not, your spying on finnick and cato and im

coming with you" fuck "ok".

-DOWN STAIRS-FINNICK POV

Oh shit cato likes my sister. "So umm cato tell me do you like my sister" of course he is

not going to admit it "Umm yah is that a problem" I can tell he is waiting for me to yell

or just make any movement but I cant help but look at the two highly shocked girls on the

stairs staring at us "Oh shit" I mutter "Oh shit what?" "Cato whatever you do don't say

anything, ill be right back and with that I disappear upstairs to find a very shocked Clove

and katniss on the floor upstairs.

BACK UPSTARES CLOVES POINT OF VIEW [IDK WHY I WROT IT OUT]

'_Oh crap oh crap oh crap' _"clove talk" "oh my fucking shit" "shut the fuck up" Johanna

moans in her sleep. Typical Johanna can't be nice, even in her sleep. "katniss he cant like

e, not when him and my brother are like brothers, he is like the brother we never had I

cant think of him like that please tell me I'm dreaming" then as usual my stupid ass of a

brother has to come upstairs and lecture me.

A VERY VERY VERY LONG LECTURE LATER PS CLOVES POV

"so clove do you like him" yes I do I really do ,but I cant say that it will make me sound

desperate "yah" "are you serious" a voice booms from the stairs" 'please be god please' I

chant. But of course its Cato beaming like he just got laid. "Cato why so happy" Finnick

the idiot says, "because I didn't think little Clovely would ever like me back" "well I do

so stop your face may freeze like that and then I will laugh my ass off." "maybe we

should let these to love birds talk in private catpiss" "ok but Finnick James Odair call me

that again and you will die swimming in cat piss" "ok" "bye guys" they say at the same

time "hey cato" "hey so what do we do now" "umm do you want to my girlfriend" "yah

Love to" and then he kisses me like on the lips and I kissed back but before we could go

any further my idiotic brother yells, "break it up before I break you 'cus your fat ass is

gonna swallow my sister" "oh finnick do me a favor" "yah clovely" "SHUT THE

FUCKING HELL UP" "Gees no need for fowl language" 'shut up' I mutter "heard that

little sister" 'dick head' "wow for twins yall sure are polar opposites" "yah we get that a

lot" we say at the same times to cato. "so what do we do now" "we can talk about the

rooming arrangements for Florida" katniss suggest we all mutter some type of 'yes'

THREE LONG HOURS OF ARUGUING LATER

_The order of the room_

FINNICK-ANNIE UPSTAIRS

JO-GALE UPSTAIRS

CATO-CLOVE MASTER

KATNISS-PETTA UPSTAIRS

"So answer me this again why do clove and cato get the master" "We've been over this

because its me and finnick's house and finnick and annie moan to load so they are

upstairs and we get down" "whatever" "so next week we all meet at my house 8 am

sharp so we can leave" "ok" and with that all my friends leave alone with my brother.

THANKS SO MUCH GUYS FOR REVIEWING AND FAVORITING IT MEANS A LOT SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HAD TO FIND MY CHARGE TO MY PHONE WHICH IS ON 11% AND THE CHARGER IS AT CHURCH SO YAH BUT 8 REVIEWS OF FAVORITES FOR NEXT CHAPTER. LOVE JESS


	7. ITS SUMMER TIME BITCHES

HEY GUYS IM BACK BUT NEXT WEEK I WILL BE AT CHEER CAMP SO I CANT UPDATE SO I WILL UPDATE LATTER TODAY AND TOMORROW HOPEFULLY. SO IM GONNA STOP BLABERING AND LET YALL READ.

CLOVES POV

"Finnick twenty minuets till they get here are you packed" "yah clove I'm coming now"

me and my brother have been pumped all week to go visit Florida and now its time to go.

Our plan is that we leave for the airport at 5 am and get there at 10:30am and go have

lunch with my cousins. "Enobaria and Brutus will be so happy to see their favorite niece

and nephew" "mom we are their only niece and nephew" finnick and my mom go on like

this for about five minuets till I just zone them out. Then the doorbell rings "I got it" I

yell. At my door I see annie, jo, kat, thresh, marvel, glimmer, peeta, gale, and cato. I let

them all in my house and kiss cato on the lips. "hey" "hey" he replies kinda groggily.

"Aww is wittle Cato twird, did he nwot get enowgh sleep wast night." Clove coos. "clove

I willy hope that you nevwer do that agwain" "If you to are done being babies we need to

get to the airport" jo says. "does everyone know who they are sitting with" katniss says.

"isn't it with our boyfriend?" annie asks. "duh" we all reply

ON THE PLANE CLOVES POV

Cato and me are sitting on the plane hand in hand with finnick to our left and gale behind

us. "Cato are you sleep" "yes clove I am very sleep" "you wanna talk" "sure clove what

do you want to talk about" he asks. After mulling the question over I finally decide.

"What made you finally asks me out" after twenty seconds of thinking he replies "well

I've always liked you since our first day of kindergarten and you seemed so interesting

and so pretty and then in tenth grade you started, um filling out" "ok dude that's my sister

your talking about man, watch it" my brother the always annoying finnick odair. "any

way it was my first year of football and watching you parade around the rest of the team

in a short skirt kinda got y testosterone going and kinda turned me on, so after that every

time I saw you with another guy it made me very made and full of anger." "well that was

very sweet, sweetheart" I say and kiss him gently on the lips" LADIES AND GENTLE

MEN WE HAVE FINALLY ARIVED IN DAYTONA FLORIDA.

"okay ladies where is the luggage find" marvel asks. "oh I don't know dummy probably

where the giant ass sign is pointing dumbo" I say "damn clove no need to get feisty"

marvel replies. "oh you should see her on her period it is like living in the same house as

satin" finnick says. Right now I wish we weren't in public cause I am about to boil over

but I just settle for cussing. "oh finny did you tell annie about the times where when no

girl would suffice your need you would do it yourself" and with that I walk away from a

pissed of finnick and a stunned group of friends with cato trailing behind me to go get our

luggage.

IN THE CAR

"clove you were so badass" cato tells me slowly creeping his hands up to cores my

breast. "cato not here" I half moan but the bad part is that my brother decided he wanted

to get back at me in the car. "so clovely I remember the time when you first had your

period and you were such a bitch and you thought the world revolved around you, that is

until you find out that gloss was upstairs watching everything you do" I am so friggin

pissed right now I could kill the world. Finnick knows when and where he can cross the

line and he crossed it and its not just about my period its bringing up that lying son of a

bitch so until I ca get out of this confinement I just continuously flick him off.

THEY ARE ARIVING AT THE HOUSE CATOS POV

Beach estate is an understatement the house is probably the biggest house I have ever

seen its three stories high. And its completely made out of glass. To say the least its

beautiful but its not the only house on the property there is a similar house right next

door. "oh my clove when you said a beach house you really meant a beach house" katniss

says "well its our home away from home" they say together "by the way the house next

door is my aunt and uncles house they will be checking on us frequently through the stay

and right over there is the beach and as long as we don't trash the place mom and dad

said we can do whatever." "well bitches are yall ready to have the time of your lives?"

IN THE HOUSE CLOVES POV

The house and the master room is in my bio

After Cato and I finish unpacking and I go and change into my swimsuit, and when I

come out I can tell Cato had the same idea cause he is also in his swim trunks. "o you

want to swim or just sit in here and watch TV." "Well I was thinking we can do this."

And that's when our make out session begins. After about tin minuets of exploring each

others mouths I decide to stop be for we end up going to far. "cato I think we should

stop" "clove whats wrong" "its not that I donr like you because I really do the think is

that I want to know I love a person before we go to the next step physically." "heres the

thing clove-" o shit here is where he is gonna break up with me. "I already know I love

you" I want to run I want him to know that I love him but I just freeze up. "clove clove

oh great she froze up" and I found out how to tell him, I just kiss him and its not sum

chastised kissed it is full of love and care "I love you to"

AT THE BEACH STILL CLOVES POV

"so who the fuck is up for some good old fashion football" holy shit

HEY GUYS THIS IS KIND OF A LONG CHAPTER SO I WONT UPDATE TONIGHT BUT HOPEFULLY WILL TOMORROW SORRY IF I MISPELLED ANYTHING BUT I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO SO I REALLY DIDN'T HAVE ANY TIME I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT REVIEW AND FAVORITE CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THEIR HOUSE AND THE MASTER BED HAVE A GREAT SUMMER. LOVE ALWAYS JESS!


	8. down town daytona

HEY GUYS IM BACK BUT NEXT WEEK I WILL BE AT CHEER CAMP SO I CANT UPDATE SO I WILL UPDATE LATTER TODAY AND TOMORROW HOPEFULLY. SO IM GONNA STOP BLABERING AND LET YALL READ.

CLOVES POV

The football teams

**2**

**cato finnick**

**clove annie**

**gale marvel**

**jo glimmer**

"ok bitches team one is gonna kick your ass" jo yells "ok ladies its as simple as this

tackle the person before they get in the in zone" "no dipshit finnick we all either date a

football player or play football" jo yells. "so let the game begin" kat screeches.

_Half time the score is 14 to 7 team one in the lead._

"clove you look so hot playing football" cato half whispers half moans in my ear. "Well

maybe we should take this game upstairs" "how bout let when this game first and then we

can have our _after party_" "so bitches lets raise the stakes the loosing team has to streak

around the house" I yell. "ok" the other team yells. "So finny are you ready to streak

around the house" I tell my idiotic brother. "oh little clove do you really think im going to

let my little sister sleep in the same room let along the same bed as her player boyfriend"

"yes you are cause you being my trusting brother believe that me and my super sexy

boyfriend will be smart enough no to have sex in the same house as you" well that

definitely shut his fat ass up. "so ladies what is for dinner" as they decide whats for inner

I grab Cato's hand and we go upstairs to change. "so babe what exactly are we going to

do up here" "not so fast big boy we are here to change so we can go eat, nothing more"

"aww but clovey please just one little kiss" well one kiss wont hurt anyone, or so I

thought. After a good ten minuets of making out I decide its time to get dressed. So I pull

out teal booty shorts and a white tank top that I hope will match Cato's out fit since the

week before we left I dragged him shopping with me. "Cato, clove its time to go and get

your asses down here" oh my jo can be such a pain in the ass. "Ready my lady" ""of

course my dear sir" as we walk down stairs I see that all the couples are matching, even

jo and gale. "So gale when did you man up and ask jo out" Cato asks. "When I decide it

was hard seeing her with other men." "so where are we going to go eat" "we should go to

down town Daytona" I suggest. "well ladies and gents lets go"

IN THE CAR PULLING UP TO THE RESTAURANT CLVES POV

"so babe you wanna shop or something while we wait" cato asked. Since there is a

twenty minuet wait cato and I decide just to walk around but stay close enough that when

its time it wont be that long of a walk. "So clovey what do you wanna talk about on this

walk" "well how about sports" I suggest. "Well what do you want to talk about" well I

really want to tell you that I want to sleep with you but how does a teenage girl tell her

boyfriend that. "Well what is it like playing football" "well its like a giant soccer game

just with more injuries, practice is hell and cheerleading girlfriend are sexy" "well what

cheerleading girlfriend are you talking about" "the one im about to kiss"

BACK AT THE RESTAURANT CLOVE AND CATO JUST RETURNED CLOVES POV

"so clovey what did you and cato do while yall where away" katniss asked "well we

talked for like ten minuets then made out" "so clove what is like making out with cato, is

it as good as it looks" annie asks and I start to blush "clove please tell me you've hit that

already" jo asked next , I blush even harder "oh come on clove he is like the sexiest guy

apart from finnick, please tell me yall have done _it _before" "no, because I want it to be

special not just some sex toy that he can play with whenever" "well when yall do do _it_

please text me and tell me how it was" and with that thought on my mind I get to eat

dinner.

OUT SIDE WITH THE GUYS CATO'S POV

"so cato where did you take clove" "oh we just went for a walk and a little makeout

session" "ok rule on cato do not say you made out with my sister rule two no touching

while we are around cause I while not hesitate to kill you" damn it "well it will all be a

lost cause 'cus I love your sister and I hope that she will love me" "I didn't think it was

possible but someone has finally tamed this beast" gale says "well I just have one

question for you cato" "ok shoot man" "please tell if you have hit that man" marvel asks.

"oh come on guys this is my baby sister you are talking about and the image of cato and

clove sleeping together is not a appealing one" well finnick is going to like this answer

"well guys, I am happy to say that she wants to wait till she knows we are meant to be

before we have sex but I am very ready to have sex with her because I really do love her"

and on that note we leave to go meet up with the girls"

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT SORRY FOR MISSPELLED WORDS BUT HAD NO TIME TO CHECK PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLLOW TELL ME WHAT YOU THIMK HAPPY SUMMER. P.S. WONT BE ON NEXT WEEK CAUSE OF CHEER CAMP BUT WILL TRY TO UPDATE AFTER THAT**


	9. spin the bottel

_HEY GUYS THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND IF YOU DON'T THEN SORRY. THIS CHAPTER IS SOMEWHAT OF A FILLER CLATO AND DRAMA COMING SOON. SO ENOUGH BLABLING HERE IS TRUTH OR DARE._

_**\- CLOVES POINT OF VIEW - **_

"I do" the group yells. "Clove go get a bottle" finnick demands. "Or finny you could get

of your lazy little ass and go get a bottle" "How about I go get a bottle" Johanna said.

"I'll go with her" katniss demanded "Ok so who goes first" Johanna asked "either

Johanna or Katniss" so lets put it to a vote" "All in favor of katniss raise your hand" since

there was 6 of us if there may be a tie but since Johanna scares the living shit out of any

one everyone voted for her "Ok so its unanimous Johanna, spin" we all held our breath,

because if we get picked Johanna will make our dare horrible. And of course it lands on

me. "Clovely truth or dare?" "Dare," I reply. "I dare you to give Cato a nice little lap

dance right here right now" SHIT "Ok" I get up and give him the possible best lap dance

he will ever have in his life. "Am I done?" "One last thing Clovely, give him a nice long

kiss" "Urgh fine" I lean down (because I'm already in his lap) and give him a kiss. It was

possible the best kiss I have ever had. "Ummmmm you guys done yet or do we need to

leave" "No their done unless he wants to loose his balls" my brother spits at Cato "Lets

make this a little more intense" I whisper in Cato's ear. His reply was just a sly smirk. "I

think we're gonna call it a night." "Like hell you are" finnick screeches "Oh finnick let

them have their fun" Johanna suggests "Go to hell Johanna because my little sister will

not sleep with Panem prep.'s man whore."

FINNICK-1 CATO-0

HOUR AFTER THE ARGUMENT BETWEEN CATO AND FINNICK ABOUT WHO IS PANEM'S MAN WHORE

"So who's next" I asked "Oh shit" they all muttered. I span the bottle and It landed on?

_**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER THIS TIME I WAS LISTENING TO THE PERCY JACKSON AUDIOBOOK SO THANK THEM IF I GET 5 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE 3 CHAPTERS LATER. TEAM CLATOCOMING SOON AND MAYBE SOME FANNIE.I'LL HOPEFULLY UPDATE SOON. LOVE ALWAYS JESS!**_


End file.
